beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Seed of Yggdrasil
A founding seed of the great tree Yggdrasil. A relic so powerful that it can remake the world as the user wishes. Items History In Spvellan mythology, the Great Tree Yggdrasil served as the bones in which all life in the universe are born. The Vanir and Aesir used the seeds of Yggdrasil to grow realms of their own to sheppard the souls of the dead, to provide plane of life for the raw spiritual energy that suffused the tree, and the tree itself acts as some sort of silent guardian, guiding the souls of the dead to the realms the gods have created. There are supposedly nine realms of Yggdrasil and they are as follows. Midguard: The realms of humans, dwarves, elves, goblins, trolls, and other sentient races. This realm is believed to have been initially created by the gods, by is beloved by Yggdrasil that much of its priomordial spiritual energy is here and so other races sprang into being, Elve were spawned from Midguards' stars, Dwarves and Trolls from its stone, goblins and mankind from some ancient homelands no longer known by those races, etc. It is said that to sheppard this explosion of life in Midguard, the great tree created guardians. The Green Men, who would grow the trees, and protect the animals of the world so that the higher forms of life might have the means to survive. Asguard: The realms of the Gods of civilization, said to be a golden city connected to the othe realms by the Bifrost, or rainbow bridge, forever protected by Heimdall the long-seeing. There are halls for every god in Asguard, though the largest and most important is the hall of the All-father Odin, king of Asguard, chief of the gods, and one of the few gods to have a hand in creating the systems for mortal souls, which installed morality as a metaphysical constant in the world, in hopes of fostering life as a continual force in the universe. Vanaheim: The realms of the Gods of nature, it is here that elves were created. It is here that Freya rules with her twin Frey, and some theologians argue the gods were all born here and traveled to Asguard, showing that even the gods transition to civilization. Jotunheim: The realms of the giants. This realm was created by a seed stolen by Ymir from his sons' own hall. Many stories claim Odin is a grandson of Ymir, though most modern theologians dispute this. The realm is said to be home to Ymir of the Stone Giant, Frostjon of the Frost Giants, and Surtur of the Fire Giants. Many of the monsters of the world as supposedly created by the giants of Jotunheim through fell magics, or breeding. Trolls, Ophidians, dragon creatures and the like are supposedly by giant manufacture. Aelfheim: The realm of the elves. It is argued by the Spvellan that elves were created by the Vanir who created this idylliic realm for the elves to spiritually rest after being tested in Midguard. Elves call going to this realm, going west. The citadel is thought to be an outstation, or forward operating facility for the elves to try their hand at maintaining the natural wonder of the world. The elves believe this all to be poppycock. Niflheim: The realms of ice and frost. This realm is supposedly from where the dark elves spring, all of which are said to be servants of Hela, the Goddess who guards the realm of the dead and punishes though who are deemed worthy for all eternity. Helheim: The realm of the dead. It is said the only way to access Helheim is via a gateway located in Nifilheim. This way the dead cannot escape Hela's prison, and the Dark Elves guard this gate from escape. Dark elves consulted on the subject think this is all poppycock. Svartlheim:The realm of the dwarves. This is argued to actually be the deep roads of the dwarves, and is said that when crosses into Dwarven lands one has crossed into a whole new realms. The dwarves politely call this bullshit, but the humans are insistent that Dwarves are maggots made of stone given intelligence by the gods. The dwarves don't really care as long as they can make money on the humans by selling them iron weapons. Which the dwarves can make quickly and consider shit, but is better than anything that man can make. Muspelheim: The realms of fire. It is said by theologians that this realm was created by Surtur during a conflict with Ymir about who would rule Jotunheim. Ymir won the battle and Surtur was banished from Jotunheim with his fire giant followers. Eventually Surtur happened upon a seed of Yggdrasil and made his own realm giving him god like power and a realm of lava and fire from which to rule. It is said that Surtur's bitterness and anger to all life will lead to Ragnorak. Story so far The story of the seed of Yggdrasil was uncovered in a cache of books found by Galathil Lindir. One book in particular expouned on the power of the seeds, The Secrets of the Metaphysical World. In this book the story of the seed is fully outlined above, and discussions about signs of its existence can be found. The explination of laylines, and naturally occuring but naturally impossible phenomena are discussed. The entire campaign has been about finding the seed so the Tieflings can have a homeland of their own, a moral goal that is much in line with the abandoned fire giants of Muspelheim. The group currently believes that a mystical old growth glade deep under the mountain is home to a seed of Yggdrasil. That glade is also supposedly protected by The Green Man. Category:Items of Import